Glitch
by woopwoopx
Summary: Cat, Amez, Ally and Lolli are pulled into Mobius to save the day when a glitch occurs and characters from other stories are being pulled into Mobius and wrecking havoc! Falling in love along the way.
1. Phone Call

**Glitch**

**Chapter 1**

Ally Amez were walking back from Starbucks when their cells rang simultaneously. This had happened to them once before and so they were a bit reluctant to answer due to the unspeakable events that had followed last time, what happened wasn't all bad, they actually couldn't speak about it because a spell had been cast after the Event.

Ally and Amez looked at each other, they couldn't know if the person calling was good or bad and they didn't want to help the other side at all. Even if THEY didn't have any contact with either of the sides. They had only needed to help once and then they were sent back into their normal lives to pretend that nothing interesting had ever happened.

Ally sighed looked at Amez and decided that she was going to answer. Amez got the message and they answered the call at approximately exactly the same time.

"Hello?" They said still each a little worried, Ally wasn't exactly going to start going, Hi, my name is Ally. What is your name, are you my friend? As she usually would because well she didn't want to say that to somebody that was planning to hurt her, or anybody she knew.

"Confirmed, Confirmed. Correct Speaker, Correct Speaker." The automated message was followed by a series of beeps, then things started to spin.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry that it was such a short chapter but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, the next one will be much longer, but not too much coz that would be too much!! LOLZ!!**


	2. Boggart

**Chapter 2**

"Shit." Ally said as she opened her eyes to find that once again she was no longer on earth. Instead she was lying in a field with Amez, Cat and Lolli next to her.

"Okay so you guys got the phone call as well?" Amez asked curiously. This had happened before but last time it wasn't their phones that had been the transport. "Okay, I have question, good guys or bad guys?"

"I vote for the magical guys!" Ally replied screeching.

"Maybe they are from INDIA!" shouted random boys who were from Amez, Cat, Lolli and Ally's class at school, on earth, which all four of them had quickly realised that they weren't on anymore.

"Oh piss off!" That was Amez pulling out the machine gun that she had kept on her since the Event. The all magically disappeared again just as quickly as they appeared, because they were smart enough to realise that sticking around Amez with a gun was NOT a good idea!

"I wonder how they can appear and disappear like that, it must be the Magic Mushrooms from the Mushroom Kingdom!" Ally said excitedly. "I really gotta get myself some of them!"

"Come on. We better find Rouge and Tails so we can figure out why we are here once again!" That was Lolli, always the one who they could count on to keep her head.

They walked confidently knowing the way to Rouge's house easily.

Randomly a yellow brick road came out of nowhere and Cat started singing.

**We****'****re off to see the wizard,**

**The wonderful wizard of OZ!**

"Okay, I don't even know how this story got in here but it's creepy and I HATE THE WIZARD OF OZ!" Amez screamed. Cat, Lolli and Ally looked at her in surprise.

"Okay then but seeing its in the story I thought that it needed music to fit with it. So there. Sue me for trying to be creative!" Cat replied. Trying to act offended but on account of the fact that Cat wasn't very good at hiding a smile, it didn't work.

"Um… guys we should probably get to Rouge's house seeing that this is a Sonic the Hedgehog story and if there isn't any hedgehogs or some other character in Sonic the Hedgehog, we might get in trouble." Amez was right so they hurried up and luckily there was no more encounters from runaway stories because stories have villains in them and everybody was tired.

* * *

The four friends were even more tired when they finally reached the bats place. They all looked worriedly at each other, hoping that nothing major had happened and that if was just some kind of fluke that they all ended up here, they had all been to Mobius once before and they had met Rouge and Tails. That was all the details any of them could ever say because of the spell that & had cast on them. The memories were there but the words weren't. It was all very story-like.

Lolli raised her hand and rang the doorbell. Randomly the song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy started playing, it was the doorbell thing, and Ally started singing because she loved this song and she played it on Lolli's singstar once.

"Argh, stop it your hurting my ears!" Rouge exclaimed from behind the door. It opened to reveal a rather annoyed bat. Her face lit up when she saw the four girls. "Oh, hi huns, nice to see you again! Ally, shut up!"

"So Rouge, did you happen to suck us through our cells?" Lolli asked politely impolitely. (a/n I got that but I'm not sure if you will?)

"Um…no but things have been a bit weird these days, I think I bumped into Snow White down at the mall yesterday!" Rouge exclaimed eyes shining. "We had a good gossip, did you know that the seven dwarfs all have girlfriends and they meet them everyday when they go to work! Don't tell anybody you know thought because Snow told me not to tell anybody because the dwarfs don't know that she knows!"

After this there was a silence, broken by four cells ringing. "Cat, answer yours!"

Cat answered her cell and put it on speakerphone. "Hello!" everybody called into the phone.

"There is a glitch in the system, there are things coming in from other stories and we need you to help us because you helped us really well last time, when the Event happened! You need to help keep Mobius safe from Villains from other stories and the heroes from those stories can help you, we are sorry to bring you here but it is too much for just the normal team! I have to end this call now, goodbye." The robotic voice was cut off and there was silence in the room except for the beeping of the phone.

Cat shut it off and then there was silence.

The silence was broken by screams in the street. The group of girls ran out into the street expecting to see a giant gorilla or something but came face to face with a very confused boggart (from Harry Potter 3) running along trying to scare people and amazingly actually succeeding.

There was also a very flustered Ron Weasly running after it screaming "Ridikulis" (don't kill me if that's not how you spell it) at this everybody collapsed into laughter.

The first to recover was amazingly Ally and she went and took the wand from Ron and went to the boggart and it turned into a giant calculator which for some reason scared Ally, but she just said "Ridikulis" and then the giant calculator turned into a pencil case which Ally thought was so funny that she was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

That confused the giant pencil case so much that it exploded.

"Thanks, I'm sorry Harry is busy. He couldn't be bothered saving the day today, he apologises." Said Ron. "I will try and fight though, if you guys are of course!" He said with a quick smile towards Lolli.

"Come on, I'll take you to stay at Tail's place, you cant stay with us girls! Oh yeah and you guys crash at my place!" Rouge said with a quick smile at Amez, Ally, Cat and Lolli.

"Hey Cat you've been quiet, what's up?" Amez said, genuinely concerned.

"Oh don't worry I think I just saw one of my heroes!!" Cat replied. She then started avoiding all questions. Refusing to tell any of her friends anything about this mysterios "Hero".

* * *

**Please Review it I wanna know what you think, its not too much of a romance but i think it might be later on! oh and I dont own anything of course!!**


End file.
